A new life
by SazzStar03
Summary: Claire gets pregnant! But will Shane feel as happy as she does? Needless to say that she dreaded the thought of telling her parents, seeing their horrified expressions. All those thoughts conjured up in her mind, each leading to another...But will Claire
1. Chapter 1

**Morganville – Shane and Claire**

_**Claire gets pregnant! But will Shane feel as happy as she does? Needless to say that she dreaded the thought of telling her parents, seeing their horrified expressions. All those thoughts conjured up in her mind, each leading to another...But will Claire pull through?**__** This is my first fan fiction so I would really appreciate it if you wrote lots of reviews for me please, thank you. There isn't much happening here but there will be lots in the next chapter. R&R thank you.**_

I waited on the couch, curled up, for Shane to return from work. I imagined him in his long white overcoat, hacking huge slabs of meat. Yes, that was what he did for a living. What is it with guys getting a kick out of cutting, smashing or ruining things? Anyhow, he loves his job and I would love him the same way regardless of what he worked as. However, I can't say that being a butcher does not make him even more attractive. My thoughts drifted towards him, wondering how long he would still be out for. Picking up my phone I sent him a text.

_Hi, are you enjoying yourself at work? Come home soon, I have a surprise for you, Love you, x_

Stretching my legs out I wondered how I would tell Shane, placing my hand over my tummy I thought about all the ways. I could say 'you're going to be a father', 'it's no longer just the two of us', or simply, 'I'm pregnant'. I wanted to make the most of this moment, treasure it, and make sure it was perfect. I had thought about it before, fantasised that I would tell him over a romantic dinner, or take him out somewhere scenic for a picnic and tell him in peace and quiet (much better than the glasshouse). I wanted him to be just as happy as I am; I needed to know that he desired this just as I did. My thoughts took a sharp turn; what if he didn't want this. Even though we had discussed it, and accepted it, would the reality change all that? Could that really be possible? I knew for sure that he loved me and would do anything for me but was this going to be too much. What if he thought it was too soon and that we should have waited. I looked down at my tummy which was slightly curved but barely noticeable as It was still early, running my hands over the skin.

I heard the door close and automatically knew it was Shane, I gently sat lifting up blanket from where it lay. 'Hey, baby' Shane called from the corridor; he really didn't know how ironic that was. 'I come baring ribs!'

'Fantastic,' I said getting up 'then let's eat' I thought once again about when to tell him. Maybe over dinner, or maybe it could wait till later.

'So what was the surprise?' he whispered into my ear nuzzling the nape of my neck, a pleasantly cold shiver ran through me leaving my entire body with goose bumps. Should I tell him now, I thought to myself. 'Why don't we sit down and eat first?'

Shane looked confused for a portion of a second then replied 'OK, but remember you can tell me anything' brushing a loose strand from my cheek he kissed me, a short sweet, but meaningful kiss of which I carefully returned trying not to let my anxiety bleed into it. But of course he knew me too well. 'Are you sure there's nothing wrong?'

'No, of course not, I told you it was a surprise didn't I' I smiled and stared into his chocolate brown eyes and let them relax me from head to toe. Looking into Shane always made me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Morganville 2 – Claire and Shane

_**Claire tells Shane! But how will he react? Is it really what she expects? Find out how he deals with the news in this chapter...Remember I can't update until I get at least 4 reviews, please review and the chapters will keep coming. R&R thank you! **_

We ate on the couch, our plates on the small coffee table. 'This is delicious, trust you trust you to work in such a great place' I complimented

'Well, working there does have its perks, huh?' he cheekily smiled at me and I smiled back. When we finished up our meal, Shane took our plates away into the kitchen. As I heard the tap running and the clatter of plates being dumped into the sink I thought that I was being idiotic if I didn't tell him now. Of course he would love it, but why was she so hesitant. I had to just tell him tell him and see his reaction because I didn't think I could keep it to myself any longer. Shane walked into the room cutting off my thoughts, and sat down next to me. Putting his arm around my waist I snuggled up to him, burying my face in his warm t-shirt. _Just tell him_, I strictly told myself, _you're being a coward_. I looked up at his face and tried to open my mouth, but found it was sealed shut. Instead, Shane leant in and kissed me, a hot kiss that tasted of chilli at first, but then subsided to allow the sweet delicious taste of pure Shane to seep through. The kiss had eased my tension, and now my hands trailed down his neck as he softly broke the kiss.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, 'I've got something to tell you' I uttered against his lips with a smile. His eyes looked consoling and I immediately found comfort in them, cupping his face in my hands I felt his soft skin across his cheek. 'It's not just me and you anymore' I whispered. Shane seemed completely mesmerised, and at first I really did think he had no idea what I was talking about. But then realisation clouded his expression as he sunk into deeper understanding. 'I'm pregnant, Shane' I said softly, smiling at him. A flicker of worry crossed his face, but as quick as it had come it vanished. But I could tell that what followed was genuine happiness, his face lit up, and like the stars in a night sky his eyes glistened and twinkled, reflecting all the emotion he felt in that one moment. At once he smiled warmly at me and threw me into his arms, 'That's amazing,' he said, still sounding surprised, 'we're having a baby' I hugged him tightly, silently sighing in relief, and took in the golden moment. The smile on his face, the joy in his voice, the reassurance of his strong arms around me made me feel as though nothing could change this situation. _We'_re _going to have a baby_, I found myself repeating Shane in an almost elated disbelief, _it's actually happening._

Shane pulled back slightly to stare straight into my eyes, his hands on my shoulders, and I could tell instantly by his eyes that he was just as thrilled as me. Cupping his hands around my face he kissed me, making it so delicate and tantalizing in a way that made me feel extraordinarily precious.

Shane tackled me down onto the couch, so that he was hovering over me. His hands trailed down my arms, his lips coursing their way down my neck, his eyes joyful and content. Shane's body lightly pressed against mine cautiously, as if to not let his weight affect me. As our legs brushed they circled one another. As we lay on top of the soft cushions, he lifted a hand to tickle the skin under my chin making me laugh. He leaned close to my ear and kissed it saying, 'I couldn't be any happier' that made me smile even more, I reached my arms around his neck and kissed him, our lips folding around each others, hot, passionate and fervent.

'Have you told anyone else yet? You know, Eve or Michael...' I could tell he didn't want to ask but felt he had to.

'No, I haven't,' I said holding his stare, I knew that was exactly what he was hoping, 'you are the first person to know, well apart from me, obviously.' He put an arm around my waist as he sat up, and I propped myself up against his chest, resting my head on his heart so I could hear his steady heart beats thudding inside him. Whilst curled against Shane I thought about the new being inside me, wondering what sex the baby would be, whether it would be healthy, and which one of us it would take after.

I heard the door close loudly, not quite a slam but very close to it, and by that I immediately knew who it was. Eve. Just then, she bellowed, 'Hey, anyone alive in here' to reinforce any doubts that it was her.

'Depends who you class under alive' Shane said levelly, in a deep voice, attempting to scare her.

'Shut up, jackass!' Eve shouted as she came into the living room. 'Oh,' Eve said uncomfortably as she saw me on against Shane's chest 'was I interrupting anything?'

'No, we were just having dinner' I replied bouncing off the couch. 'Shane brought ribs'

'Ooh, yum' Eve exclaimed dropping her bag on a chair and making her way to the kitchen from where she shouted 'I hope you save me some'

'Only the bones' he sniggered

'Jack. Ass'

Shane had got up by now and was right behind me, brushing his lips lightly against my cheek for a soft kiss. 'If you want to tell her by yourself then I can easily make myself scarce.' He whispered

'Do you mind?' I asked

'Not at all,' he turned me so I faced him 'one more thing, don't worry Eve will be so happy for you; I'll probably hear the screeching from upstairs. You put too much thought into things, and even if I do think about this as hard as possible I can't think of one downside.' I smiled at him, just before Eve came back from the kitchen. Then Shane went upstairs, probably to kill some zombies on his play station.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Morganville 3**_

_**So Shane seems quite pleased but is that how he truly feels? While Shane fights with his emotions Claire has other problems to worry about. When Eve finds out it just isn't what she expects... Remember I can't update until I get at least 6 more reviews please review and the chapters will keep coming. R&R thank you! **_

_Eve's Pov: _

When I came into the living room I saw Claire and Shane _together_ and immediately felt guilty. 'Oh,' I said not really knowing what to do. Normally, I would have mentioned a smug remark or had a little fun but they seemed so intense in conversation (and other things) that I didn't really know what to say. Usually they just shared a kiss, nothing more romantic downstairs. 'Was I interrupting anything?' I asked, shifting about and slowly moving to the kitchen.

'No, we were just having dinner' Claire replied 'Shane brought ribs'

Great, I was starving. Today was a busy day at the coffee shop, it left me drained (not the usual meaning of the word in Morganville I know). I staggered into the kitchen keen on having some delicious, fatty, unhealthy food for dinner. Lifting the silver foil off the top of the white box I dumped it on a plate and reached into the fridge for a cold coke. I didn't understand why Claire and Shane were being so affectionate today; it was as though there was something going on behind my back. There was no special occasion for them today, I thought to myself as I walked out the kitchen. Just to see Shane heading upstairs and Claire busy at the table. 'What are you doing Claire Bear?'

'Nothing, you look a bit less cheerful?' Claire said

'I'm just a bit tired that's all. Did anything exciting happen today?' I questioned trying to hint at what was going on, but her mind seemed elsewhere. Maybe she would just tell me anyway, I was a good friend to her, so why would she keep anything from me? Her small face looked a little different; content but also a bit nervous. I started to eat whilst I waited for her to speak, pretty sure that if I waited any longer I would faint from the lack of energy, goodness these ribs are great.

'Well, there was this one thing I kind of wanted to tell you...' Claire answered, and there it was, the possible reason for the strange behaviour.

'Really, what's happened?'

_Claire's Pov:_

I thought about how Eve would react, jumping everywhere and screaming in excitement. This would be a breeze, but again it did not feel this way. There was just something about telling the valuable friends here that would always be difficult, no matter what. It seemed ridiculous, I know, to not want to share this happy news with anyone but Shane. But at the back of my mind my thoughts kept returning to the same thing that stopped me every time. The thought of Eve judging me kept surfacing. Would she really judge me and think of me differently just because of this? Eve looked up from her plate to stare up at me, giving me no choice but to tell her.

'Well...' I started, 'I'm pregnant'

Eve's face changed from harmless curiosity to utterly shocked, her mouth formed the shape of an 'O', as she stared at me beside herself. 'Are you sure?' She asked quietly.

'Yes, I definitely am'

_Shane's Pov: _

I went upstairs and threw myself on the bed, could this really be happening? I passed my hands over my face thinking about what had now become three people in our relationship. I couldn't get over the shock of it actually being real. All the times it had popped into my head, I had shoved it back as far as it would go, into the depths of my mind hoping to address it another time. Why was it so different; accepting it and facing the reality. Claire and I had once discussed this, and it had seemed like a good idea but now I wasn't so sure.

I felt I had a responsibility to protect us, especially Claire, and I also really wanted to protect our baby. But Morganville seemed like the worst place to raise a child; another person stuck in this awful town and deprived of their freedom to leave. I didn't want anything to happen to our baby; no pathetic vampire getting their fangs near, no stupid contract of protection with vampires, and no limits of freedom to travel in and out of town. This would never be the case and that was what worried me deeply, all because we were in Morganville. I could not stop these terrible things from happening to the innocent life that had not yet been born, the thought made me sick to the stomach. I just wish Claire would have waited till we managed to escape this hell hole. There was nothing I wanted more than to have a baby with Claire, I cherished the love that we had and I wanted to strengthen it by starting a family.

I turned on the Play Station and the glow radiated out of the TV, showing a large start sign. Loading up the game I thought that shooting some zombies would help ease my mind a little, but as the game started I just couldn't concentrate. Firing manically I managed to take down about twenty of the walking dead, but it wasn't enough, they crowded the screen unstoppable. Forming a huge army against me and trying to take me down, and for the first time I couldn't fight back. The screen crammed full of zombie heads as the bold glowing letters appeared.

Game over.

As the sound faded I was left in silence and I immediately hated it. I thought about reloading the game but then it occurred to me that maybe I should listen to how Claire was getting on. Then I realised all I could hear was silence. I tried to listen harder but there was still no sound. Had she told Eve yet? She couldn't have or Eve would be elated... What if she already had? I was worried now; Eve was never this quiet unless something was seriously wrong. I went to my door and eased it open so that I could hear clearer.

_Eve's Pov:_

I couldn't believe Claire was actually serious; this just wasn't something I could take lightly. We lived in Morganville goodness sake. How Claire had come to terms with this being a good idea I just couldn't comprehend. We were stuck in this hell hole with no way out and Claire and Shane just thought they would make another prisoner. What would Amelie say? Even though I'm sure it wouldn't matter to either of them what she did think. It was such a big risk to take; they could be in real danger. I wish Claire had asked my advice before that was what a best friend was for right? But I suppose something like this was personal and it was solely their decision. But how could Shane allow this to happen?

'Claire, honey, I know this is what you want but do you think it's the right time?' I said consolingly

'Yes, of course I do why not?' Claire puzzled, I could see she was disappointed but I had to do what was right for her.

_Shane's Pov:_

The silence lasted for a few more seconds before I heard quiet voices. Good, at least they were talking; it couldn't be that bad then. But I still wasn't close enough to make out what they were saying. I walked with my back against the wall, it was as though I was spying, and all I needed was a black mask and sleek discrete clothes. Stay focused, I told myself, and Claire might need me.

_Eve's Pov:_

'I just think it's not ideal, you know, considering the situation we are in.' I explained

'But...' Claire hesitated clearly not knowing what to say, 'I don't know, I just thought you would be happy for me. With Shane being alright with it, I thought it would be a good time. We've wanted this for a while now Eve, maybe you just have to accept that.'

'You don't think I'm happy for you?' I said bemused

'Not at the moment'

'I can't believe that, of course I'm glad, but I'm just trying to protect you since you don't realise the problems this could cause, that's all.'

'That's all? You didn't even think to consider our happiness did you? Or the fact that maybe we want something normal in this horrid life we've been plugged into.' Claire was getting angrier now and to be honest so was I.

'Don't you think that's the reason for all this? Because you've chosen to give another person the life that none of us ever wanted!' I almost shouted, instantly regretting it as I saw the hurt replace the anger on Claire's small face.

_Shane's Pov:_

I didn't have to go any further into the corridor upstairs to hear their conversation now. It was loud enough and sounded like Eve was really angry with the situation. I did not expect Eve of all people to react like this; she was usually so supportive, especially towards Claire. But I could tell this had passed the limit. As soon as I heard Claire shout I bolted to the stairs just in time to hear the final word.

'Don't you think that's the reason for all this? Because you've chosen to give another person the life that none of us ever wanted!'

The sentence drummed in my ears as I raced down the steps. How could she say that? Did she even care about Claire at all, or how she would feel? I swear I will kill her as soon as I get down, that heartless –

The door slammed interrupting my thoughts, my steps, and my breath. If Eve was fuming like this how would Michael react?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Morganville 4**_

_**Will Michael agree with Eve that Shane and Claire have made the wrong decision? Who will he blame for this happening that has threatened to tear apart the relationship of these four friends'? Remember I can't update until I get at least 6 more reviews please review and the chapters will keep coming. R&R thank you! **_

_Michael's Pov:_

When I came into the house it was so quiet which was highly unlikely at this time. It meant that nobody was here at the moment. The only reason I could think of was that nobody was home – something must be wrong. Shane must have finished at work by now and Eve as well, so why weren't they here? The silence just wasn't normal; the usual smug comments Shane and Eve threw at each other were missing leaving the house bare. But the glass house still didn't feel empty; it felt as though it had its own atmosphere. A sensation that filled the house with caution; a dangerous warning telling me not to go any further. The glass house was always alive since I had inhabited it, Claire had a strong connection with it and could interpret all the signs that it showed her. You would think it was me who had the best bond as I was the one who had been trapped here as a ghost for what had seemed like forever.

As I stepped into the living room I was struck by three over emotional faces. Claire, Eve, Shane. I couldn't believe the expressions I saw, I dropped my guitar down straight away and ran to Claire. I put an arm around her and turned sharply to Eve, 'What happened?'

'I...' Eve looked at me not knowing what to say. Shane came in quickly and replaced me to comfort Claire. I looked at Shane warily before letting him.

'I'll tell you one thing it wasn't me' Shane stared at Eve accusingly.

'What did you do?' I was really annoyed now, 'This isn't like you?' Claire seemed like she was going to cry any second now.

'Let's sit down and talk about it' Shane offered.

They all sat down on the couch except from Eve who took up the solitary armchair. I was really confused with this situation and pitied Claire so much. Shane sat on the right of Claire and me on the left as if to protect her from any harm. This was the least I could do for her.

_Claire's Pov:_

No matter how much I tried I couldn't get the argument between me and Eve out of me head. The horrific way Eve had shouted those last few ugly words had shattered any hope and happiness I had in that one moment. I felt like I would never forgive her for how harsh she had been, the way she spoke as though the baby meant nothing to us made me sick to the stomach. When Michael came, although he tried to comfort me I knew what I needed was Shane and surely enough he appeared from the stairs to wrap me in his arms. It would be so easy just to melt onto his chest and sob out all my misery, but I wanted to see what Michael would do when he found out. It definitely couldn't be as bad as Eve could it? I also wanted to show Eve I would not just fall into a heap of mess and give up; I would fight for us, for our baby no matter what. I tilted my head up to whisper in Shane ear, 'Do you think you could tell him?'

Shane buried his face in the ridge between my neck and shoulder and kissed it. 'Of course I can if you want me to. But are you OK?'

'Yes, I'm fine for now' I replied, despite the overwhelming urge to bolt upstairs and cry my eyes out. Eve had never been this mean to me, not ever.

After we all sat down I felt slightly better; with Shane on one side and Michael on the other I felt safe. Staring at Eve I wondered why she had acted so badly, sure this was not the best of situations but just because we were here doesn't mean we should put our life on hold till we did get out of here. It was like holding our breath for something that would never come.

_Shane's Pov:_

Claire's face showed so much grief and upset that I felt like punching the crap out of Eve, she had no right to do this, she had a responsibility to protect her and she does this? How dare she? Didn't she realise how much that would hurt Claire? Now thinking about how Michael would react, it made me go cold, how would Claire feel then? I let her rest her head on my shoulder as I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly. She needed to know that this was exactly what I wanted and that nothing or nobody was going to change that. The doubts I had before were being replaced by determination to protect us, Claire and our baby.

'Tell me what's going on, please, because I don't like seeing Claire this way, especially without knowing why' Michael pleaded.

'Well, Eve got quite mad but it's definitely isn't a negative thing,' I started, 'Claire and I are having a baby.'

Michael looked shocked. He sat still not moving an inch. Then he turned straight to me.

'Do you know what that means? What that could cause? How it could affect all of us?' Michael questioned.

'Michael, this was going to happen sooner or later, we have chosen for it to be now, so why can't either of you accept that?' I shot back.

'Did you even think about this?'

'You obviously don't care about what we actually want do you? We've been together for years now, excuse us if this is what we want.'

'What _you _want? That decision affects us all. By making a choice like that you could put us in danger!' Michael said acidly, I really didn't know he was so self centred, this was our choice, our decision.

'I will protect the baby from anything that could ever happen to it, I would be dedicated to making sure it doesn't have a life filled with blood driven vamps and a life as good as I can make it' I defended, 'Even if you won't I will'

Michael was standing now, looking into my eyes as though he saw something foreign, and he hated it. He used his vampire speed to clump my shirt in his fist and slam me against the wall, enough to get my attention but not hurt me. His eyes filled with disgust and dishonour making his face look dark, but I didn't care if he was ready to fight me for doing this because I was more than prepared to do whatever it took to make Claire happy by sticking up for our choice. I saw Claire jump and run to try and pull Michael off me. 'Don't worry Claire' his voice was had a sinister edge and he sounded angry enough to stop the blood flowing through my veins. I tried to kick and break free of his grip but he was using his vamp strength on me and the hatred that had boiled inside me when Michael had turned resurfaced. As I stared into his eyes with revulsion I thought of my dad. What he had said was true, you could never trust a vampire to have your back, respect you, or even. Looking at Michael's face now I knew all that was true. The anger shot through me like an electric current, how could I have trusted him? Claire was gripping onto Michael, trying her best to break his grasp but it had no effect. Tears broke free from her distressed eyes as Eve came to Michael's side. She tried to pull him back then said, 'Don't do this Michael, not over this; you're not that kind of person, please.'

'Michael don't, please!' Claire begged. I hated to see her like this she shouldn't have to do this, not for me. She looked distraught, her tear streaked face staring up at Michael. Once she turned her face to me I held her gaze with mine as I reassured her. Eve was becoming more desperate now, but I didn't need her help, I would get out of this myself. They betrayed us, deceived us into thinking they cared, made us trust them. Eve started to shout at Michael pleading for him to stop, 'This is ridiculous Michael you don't mean any of this so just stop!' The anger inside me built up so much that I couldn't contain it, making me rip my fist into Michael's stomach. It hurt like hell but did I really care? I would fight till the death of me for us. I raised my leg to try a kick, a sharp discrete movement, but not fast enough as Michael blocked me. 'Stop it.' He said sternly.

'Why so you can pound the life out of me?' I countered, 'Go on then, do it, I know you want to.' I taunted him smugly. He could definitely try, but I would not make it easy to say the least.

Michael just sneered at me 'How could you think I wouldn't protect it? You know I would always be there. How much do I have to do to make you believe me?'

'I can tell you one thing; you're not doing a very good job of showing it right now'

'That isn't what this is about, haven't you thought about how hard it will be to keep the baby safe? No matter how hard you try you can't stop everything.'

'I _will_ damn well try. Don't you realise how much this means to me? Hell, to us?' I questioned him.

'Don't kid yourself into thinking it will be bloody easy, because I can tell you now that it won't, it never will be.' Michael said and released me. I dropped to the floor short of breath, but thankfully he hadn't held me by the neck. He had done that before and it had left me gasping for air, a horrifying experience. I despised that vampire side of him that gave him a huge advantage against me whenever we fought, I was sure I could take him down anytime if wasn't for that. I stared up at him with hatred in my eyes as he walked away – _walked away_, just like that.

I got up suddenly and ran up to him in disbelief and swung him around, 'Was that it?' Michael raised his eyebrows but did nothing more, 'This isn't over man.' I told him, this was in no way finished. Michael didn't react; he just walked away, heading upstairs. I couldn't believe him, why was he acting like this?

Claire quickly rushed to me asking and checking if I was alright; she looked franticly worried and I needed to change that. 'I'm fine.' I whispered softly to her, placing my hands on her cheeks so she looked at me, 'Can we go upstairs?' She nodded and I led her up towards my room. I really felt I had to speak to her about this, reassure her at least, after all this chaos I wondered how horrid she must be feeling and it made me sick.

_Claire's Pov:_

Michael. This was actually _Michael._ The ugly truth had now been uncovered of how much he actually cared. His reaction was worse than Eve's, a hell of a lot worse; it made me feel insignificant as if I didn't matter to him at all. I was beginning to think that this was such a bad idea; even if I did have the baby what kind of environment would it grow up in? I tried not to consider this mainly because I knew with all my connections with the vampires that I would never get to leave; I couldn't just accept that it would never happen. My relationship with Shane was so beautiful and so perfect that I wanted us to have a child together so that we could start our own family.

As Shane sat down on the bed he pulled me with him so I toppled over and fell on top of him. He ran his fingers through my hair relaxing my whole body; from where I sat on his lap I could see his lovely tanned face, his eyes were genuinely happy – at least there was one other person but me who agreed with this.

'Do you really think we should go ahead with this?' I asked him to confirm any doubts I had.

'Yes, I really do. Forget what they said, there isn't and will never be anything to stop us having a child.' He placed his hand under my chin and raised my head to kiss me intimately, God did I need that. Shane had that way about him to enable him to persuade me so easily, it was just his presence and the way he loved me so much and showed it. 'This is exactly what we want, hell, it's what we need Claire.'

'I know honey.' I whispered as Shane nuzzled my neck, his skin against mine made me shiver slightly, but it also sent sparks of energy shooting through my whole body. Shane also had that effect on me. 'Stay with me tonight.' He suggested against my skin.

'Hmm, I don't know look what you've got me into already.' I cheekily replied.

Shane looked hurt, and then he pulled me by the waist and onto the bed. 'Don't make me convince you.'

'Oh no, not persuasion!' I laughed as he put his hands around my waist and tickled me. I rolled over in laughter but he still didn't stop.

'I would tickle you too if you were ticklish at all.' I said in between laughing.

'Say you'll stay and I won't have to do it.' He said also laughing.

'Fine, I will.' I resigned.

Shane stopped and looped his arm around my waist and gave me a convincing kiss. It was hot and sweet and one hundred percent Shane. 'I hope I can get more than just 'fine'

'Maybe I would like to stay now.' I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled and he smiled in return, a smile that would break hearts, give girls goose bumps, but for me it did all that and so much more.

_Michael's Pov:_

Shane had pushed me too far; he was being so irrationally immature about this, I was determined to change his mind. But to be honest I didn't think I could, he seemed too fixated and strong minded about this that I thought that it would be hopeless to even try. Then there was Claire, I couldn't bear to break her heart by making her get rid of the baby, she really wanted this, and I knew that, but she didn't understand the implications that will have. I couldn't understand how Shane thought this was a good idea; there were so many things that could go wrong, so many things that could happen to the baby. I didn't blame Claire for this uneducated choice, but I blamed Shane, he should have waited till we were away from this stupid misguided town; or even if I couldn't go, he should at least have waited until they were out. You could never trust anyone here, even though I was on the side of the vamps, I still agreed that they were not a species to be trusted. The baby would be fragile and helpless and I wanted it to be as safe as possible, not to mention Shane and Claire, they had to somehow understand that it will not be easy looking after and raising a child in Morganville. I saw Claire come into the kitchen as I started to make coffee for breakfast. She seemed to hesitate before sitting down at the table. I immediately knew it was because of last night, I looked at the coffee machine, I had to at least try and make it up to her, I felt really bad about what I had done, but if I didn't Shane wouldn't realise how big an issue this was. I didn't want Claire to feel like she was the one who had caused this.

_Claire's Pov:_

I sat at the kitchen table wearily while Michael stood making coffee. Once the machine was loaded with coffee granules he seemed to concentrate on it, like he had a new found interest in the process of a coffee maker, his stare seemed so intense that I actually thought the machine would spontaneously combust. Finally, his gaze redirected to me, 'Morning, Claire.' He said, taking a seat at the table opposite me. I eyed him without saying a word, but then realised that it probably wasn't the best way to start, seeing as I was trying to change his mind. Last night had surprised me and Shane, I had really believed that Michael would support us, but that had changed since then. I was still mad at him for that, but I didn't understand why Michael was acting as though I'd be fine about it, forgive him overnight. Did he really think I would? No matter how annoyed and betrayed I felt, I set it aside to focus on the task in front of me. I wanted everyone to be in this together, no hard feelings would do. Since Michael was the strongest against this I would deal with him first. 'Good morning.' I replied slightly stiffly. There was few seconds of silence before Michael cleared his throat.

'I'm sorry about last night; I'm just really worried about you two.'

'Why does it seem like such a bad idea to you?' I asked, searching his face for any sign of reason.

'Well, just think about it Claire, think of all that's now at stake.'

'Like what?' I hated this, with him constantly mentioning that it was a bad idea, well if he wanted to show he felt this way then he must at least have a cause for thinking it, and I wanted to get that out of him. It hurt to see Michael and Eve so distressed about my pregnancy, I had wished that they would be pleased for us and I could share such a special occasion with them. Shane and I knew we had to change this, but first I needed to know why they were so against it especially Michael.

'Have you realised how hard it will be to protect the baby against everything with potential danger in Morganville? Not to mention all the vampires.'

'Amelie has restrictions on them; they can't just go out and bite whoever they choose, she would never let that happen and you know it.'

'Do you really think vampires will keep following that? Hell, do you even think they already do? Claire I know it's not fair to say you are new to Morganville given what you have experienced, but you haven't lived here all your life you don't know what goes on behind closed doors.'

'I know enough to say that my baby will be in safe hands whether you realise that or not it's true.'

'I'm a vampire and I know that keeping to strict rules are not easy, it's in our nature to crave the chase, the anticipation, and the blood pumping through veins. We can't help it, and even though I can manage it, there are vampires out there who can't.'

My mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as I stared at Michael, and without saying a word he knew what I was thinking. I had never heard him speak of the vampires like that, he had always protected us from them, tried to show they weren't always that bad. But now he had finally allowed me to imagine the horror of what was the truth about any vampire; how merciless, wild and savage they actually are, and always have been. The most uncomfortable thing was that he included himself in that same bracket, as though he also had those same urges of not only the thirst for blood, but the hunt for it. My mind raced ahead as I realised what that meant. Even if Michael could control it he had will power to aid him, how must it be for the other cruel, merciless vamps?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Morganville 5**_

_**What will happen next, now that Michael has revealed his dark vampire desire for the chase? How will Claire react? Read on and find out. Remember I can't update until I get at least 6 more reviews please review and the chapters will keep coming. R&R thank you! **_

_Claire's POV: _

I tried to carry on with my day as normal; trying to erase the conversation I had with Michael over breakfast. After all, why did it matter to him what Shane and I decided to do with our lives? But that wasn't what was bothering me at all; it was the brutal and ruthless side of the vampires that Michael had now revealed. Knowing it was one thing, but being told by Michael about the horrible creatures that had no limits? Even though he wouldn't believe it, but surely restrictions could be put into place? But as I shoved one last book in my bag the reality hit me like a ton of bricks. The doubts slipped into my mind, one by one filling me with guilt. What kind of person would I be to bring a baby into a place like this? How could I raise a child in a place where they could not be free? Where instead of being happy and joyous they were scared and anxious? This wouldn't be fair on our child, it didn't matter how much me and Shane wanted this it wouldn't be right.

Leaving the house I decided to keep my insecurities to myself and get on with the day ahead of me. It was a lovely day, the sun beaming down on me, too bad I felt too upset to enjoy it. I headed towards TPU where I had my first classes of the day. Luckily, I only had morning classes so I was free for the afternoon. I was looking forward to my date later on; Shane had asked me out to dinner last night. I'm so glad that we will be able to spend some quality time together, especially with all the tension between the all of us at home. I pictured Shane's gorgeous brown eyes and wished my classes were already over.

I got home well before Shane was due to arrive so I decided to take my time to get dressed for the occasion. I picked out a red blouse, that I knew Shane thought I looked cute in, to go with a short black skirt. I applied some mascara and eyeliner along with some lip gloss whilst imagining my lips touching against Shane's. I sighed, I really couldn't wait for tonight. I stood back to check my hair in the mirror and realised how much I had changed. Before Eve had transformed me, changing the way I dressed from sneakers to shoes, she had also persuaded me to start wearing make up to enhance the features on my face. I had to admit I was quite happy that she had taken me under her wing and restyled me, I preferred the new me. And Shane knew that I was still the same feisty, strong minded, capable girl that he fell in love with beneath this soft, feminine image. I slipped on some black pumps and was ready to go. Just then I heard a knock on my door, and from the distinctive pattern I knew it was Shane. I opened the door and he stood in the doorway all dressed up in a shirt and trousers as he held out his arm for me to hold as he lead me down stairs.

'You look divine Claire.' He said looking at me appreciatively.

'Thank you, you look very smart too.' I smiled.

'So how was your day?'

'It was ok, nothing unusual. How was yours?'

'It has just become a lot better now I'm with you.' Shane said softly as he pulled me close to him and brushing his lips against mine. His touch erased all the worry that had built up over the last couple of days, and I felt like I could enjoy this precious evening full of blissful moments like this. His lips left mine all too soon and I leaned closer in protest. Shane laughed; a beautiful sound from deep in his throat and I placed a hand behind his neck to draw him closer. 'Come on, let's go. I will drive.' Shane whispered cupping my cheek in his hands and then kissing my nose. Turning in the direction of Eve's hearse I followed along.

It wasn't long until we reached the restaurant, after one of the old second hand clothing shops closed down a restaurant was built in its place. Finally there was one place where Shane and I could go out on a real date and spend some quality time together. We walked in and Shane directed me to a private table at the back, politely pulling out my chair for me 'After you, Claire bear.'

'Thank you.' I smiled at him warmly as he sat down. I definitely liked this special treatment, Shane is a perfect gentleman. He leaned across the table and gently lifted my chin up, 'Now we can continue from where we left off...' I let him lean closer till his lips almost brushed mine then I pulled back, 'Hmm... I think we should have dinner first, don't you?' he laughed that wonderful tone once again which I could not get enough of. I would make him wait till after dinner, I had decided. We ordered our food and whilst we waited I toyed with whether or not to talk about the conversation with Michael. I really wanted to tell Shane but I didn't want to ruin this dinner, it would only upset him to hear so I decided it was better to keep it hidden for a while.

_Shane's POV:_

I watched Claire having her dinner and noticed her solemn expression as she barely touched her food. She was pregnant for goodness sake, she should be eating properly. It worried me to see her like this; her usual perky self hidden so that her small face lacked the bright glow it usually had. Her lovely brown eyes looked as though she might shed a tear, and I just couldn't take it. I had to find out what had upset her.

'What's wrong Claire?' I asked tenderly.

'It's nothing. I'm just getting emotional, I am pregnant you know.' She tried to laugh but it sounded forced.

'Claire, please tell me. I've known you for long enough to know that you don't get upset for no reason.'

She sighed as if to gain courage and told me about all the doubts she was having about the pregnancy. I couldn't believe it; I had thought everything was perfect, except for the fight with Michael I was sure that she was happy and that this was what we wanted. I looked up at Claire and she looked like she was going to cry.

'Wait, where did all this come from?' I asked.

'I was just speaking to Michael this morning about why he was so angry and...' she trailed off.

'And, did he say why?'

'Yes, he mentioned how the baby would not be safe with all the vampires around.' She took a deep breath, 'Shane I don't think I can do this, raising a child in a place like Morganville would be so cruel. What kind of parents would we be to make our child suffer like that?'

'Whoa, don't say that. This is all wrong, I thought you wanted this?'

'I did but Shane I don't think it matters what we want anymore, we have to think of what is best for the baby.'

'Hey, I will not let you think like that.' I raised her chin so that she would face me. 'Our child may not have the best town to grow up in, it may be dangerous, but it will have a loving family to cherish and care for it. A family who will keep it safe no matter what and you know that I would do anything to keep our baby safe. And I know that this may be hard, and I wish more than anything that the circumstances were different, but having this life with you is all I could ever ask for regardless of where we are.' I cupped her heart shaped face in my hands and kissed her, and when our lips touched an electric current paced through me making me pull her closer. In this moment with Claire, I knew everything would be alright. I felt a tear course down her cheek as we kissed and as I drew back I saw that she was smiling. I brushed off the tear and wrapped my hand around hers and told her that everything would be ok, because I knew that no matter what we would have this child.


End file.
